100 Ways To Chlark
by Manta Rayz
Summary: 100 themes. 100 paragraphs of drabble. Utterly Chlark! Rated T for caution. UPDATED: Chapter 2 second half. COMPLETE.
1. Firsthalf

**100 Ways to Chlark **

_Chapter I - First Half_

**Authors Note: **There are 50 themes in this chapter (the other fifty will arrive in the next chapter) and each theme will have one paragraph all about Chlark – the good and the bad, however cheesy and/or beautiful. TIMELINE NOT ENTIRELY IN ORDER. Based on episodes or just some random romantic plot I thought up.

**Warning: **Outright Chlarkness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville. If I did, I'd probably ruin it anyway.

**…**

**…**

**#1 - Introduction **

He appeared epic, for a lack of better word, fitted in a blue bodysuit that clung like a second skin and bright red boots that rode up to stop just below his knees, complimenting the matching red trunks – an epic piñata. Chloe Sullivan had seen stranger things in her life, but _whatever_ could have given Clark Kent the urge to wear his underwear on the outside? **  
**

**#2 - Love **

Chloe stared into his face, took in every boyish feature with an ultimate fondness she only seemed to posses when looking at him - the masculine curve of his jaw, his chapped pink lips stretching into a contentedly pursed smile, the curl of his lashes against his prominent cheekbones as he slept. Chloe looked at Clark Kent. "I want to let you in on a secret…" she began. Her fingers trembled against the paper.

**  
#3 - Light **

"C'mon, big boy – it's for the cause of truth and justice." She gripped his wide waist and positioned them against her own, both straddled against the steel wall of the elevator. Chloe could feel his quivering, sharp intakes of breath, see the gooseflesh swarm like the plague throughout the back of his palm as she placed his broad hand over her neck so that he could awkwardly caress her. Clark's throat went dry. Apparently, being a good guy had its perks.

**  
#4 - Dark **

Grinding, gripping, _moaning_ like shameless guttural lovers in the dark. His hands felt lost, lingering and roaming aimlessly, tangled in her blond hair streaked with black, reaching into her thin black top, devouring her with every touch and every wild kiss upon her lips and body. Their bodies were straddled together in the cramped backseat of a car, Pete having the courtesy to drive, and Clark decided he liked Chloe this way – parasitic.

**  
#5 - Seeking Solace**

Chloe found him in the center of the loft with his head in his hands, and his elbows propped against his knees, and his back to the tattered old couch on the foyer. Long ago, Mr. Kent had called it Clark's Fortress of Solitude. Chloe would to have to privately disagree, because she had always been there when Clark Kent needed the company.

**  
#6 - Break Away **

It was the idea of Chloe leaving, dying, breaking away from Clark in any way that was completely unimaginable, and that was why the idea never seemed to occur to him. Chloe had always made it a point to remain by his side, whereas Lana would flee, and that was what he had come to look forward to. It occurred to him then that he needed Chloe more than she would ever need him. So yeah, sure, Clark Kent could live without Lana Lang.

**  
#7 - Heaven **

What does the Daily Planet's intrepid reporter do when she's been saved by the resident superhero of Metropolis for the hundredth time? _Kiss_ him, of course. It was only the practical thing to do, after all. Intergalactic traveler or not, he was still one hot-blooded male. Chloe just didn't think that it would convince him to whisk her away in his arms and fly her into the sunset. Clark was such a romantic, honestly.

**  
#8 - Innocence **

Despite himself, Clark Kent was nervous. He had never done this before, and it was more so terrifying knowing just that. "Clark," Chloe intoned, looking amused, "Are you nervous?" Clark stared at the floor, feeling flustered and humiliated. "No…" he whimpered. Chloe looked at him, and it forced his own gaze to helplessly return the gesture. "As much as I love our first date so far… you're kind of crushing my hand." Clark Kent had the decency to blush.

**  
#9 - Drive **

Clark tried to remind himself that it was the red kryptonite which drove him to kiss his best friend, tear off her top, and straddle her against the Talon's sofa when he found her beforehand in a delectable cherry-red camisole and blue jeans slung low around her waist. He had forgotten, however, that she had ripped off his flannel shirt and tossed it over the coffee table early on. The radiating crimson stone lay forgotten on the tiled floor…

**#10 - Breathe Again **

He remembered emerging out of the rubble, decked in his quirky flannel outerwear and clinging to her limp body. She had felt very cold, her complexion stark white, and he had been so certain she was dying. Having to feel her life slip away in his very arms, it felt like he was helplessly dying along with her. And yet, somehow, she began to breathe, and the first thing she saw upon opening her eyes was his tears. "Don't cry," she mumbled, and yet she was sobbing just as fiercely. Clark felt he could breathe again.

**  
#11 - Memory **

Being a chief member of the Torch had its perks, like having to write every freak encounter the school or Smallville's ever had. It was like reliving a childhood memory, because all the strange ever was is just another daily occurrence in her teenage life. Unfortunately, half of them were about a certain intergalactic traveler that she had promised to protect and keep secret. Chloe would always remind herself that she cared for her friend deeply, and that was why she refrained from writing the story of the century.

**  
#12 - Insanity **

All insanity really is, is a sate of super sanity - a shape of mind in which the imagination, creativity and wit of a person's psyche flourishes so exponentially it resorts into near turmoil, whereas normal psychotics is a state of simply being mindlessly crazy without any real imagination or even a reason in processing such behavior. It was an excuse to look forward to when Chloe Sullivan deducted that she was in love with an alien, because to believe in that convinced her she was surely going insane.

**  
#13 - Misfortune **

Chloe felt sick to her stomach as Clark embraced Lana Lang in the midst of the dance floor. She alone sat in the sidelines with her Prom Queen Tiara set perfectly atop her head, and her bouquet of roses carelessly tossed over the table. Chloe had the misfortune of being so hopelessly in love with someone so heart-wrenchingly insensitive.

**  
#14 - Smile **

When Chloe grinned it was magic, a spell that tugged his own lips to the sky and thrilled his heart. And when Clark returned the gesture it was always eager, happy, carefree, and throughout the years of knowing him Chloe found herself incapable of resisting such charming dimpled grins. **  
**

**#15 - Silence **

She looked into his eyes, and looking directly into the sheer fear and distrust almost pained her. "I'd die before I'd betray you, Clark."

**#16 – Questioning **

Pete returned to the loft and found Chloe discreetly sneaking out of the barn, "Chloe?" he wondered aloud. Chloe jumped, and then replied nervously, "Oh, hey Pete…um, listen, I'm going to go. I have to go to the Torch…" Pete raised a brow, asking, "Why is you're hair all messy? And where's Clark? Wasn't he in there with you? And why is your shirt on backwards…?" Pete's eyes widened, "oh."

**  
#17 – Blood **

When he accidentally walked in on her while she was only in her lingerie after a very recent undercover reporting, it had been the first time Chloe had seen him bleed, and she was mildly surprised to see that he had obviously red blood. Clark, however, had suffered an embarrassingly heavy nosebleed in the process.

**  
#18 – Rainbow **

The Justice League, as Clark officially titled it, had developed to become a large variety of superheroes with very questionable sense of fashion in costumes. Chloe had met several of the colorful heroes of tomorrow, but she had always had a thing for the men in red capes, red boots, and hugging blue bodysuits.

**  
#19 – Gray **

The best relationships - the ones that last - are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with.

**  
#20 – Fortitude **

"What do you _mean_ you spilled coffee on my laptop!?" Out of all the meteor freaks he put up with, Chloe was the one Clark feared the most. It always seemed to take him quite a bit of courage than usual to admit anything to Chloe Sullivan.

**  
#21 – Vacation **

Chloe wasn't one for vacations, and as Clark suggested it while they emerged out of the Daily Planet she felt entirely threatened by such an offer. "I was thinking I'd go with you," Clark reasoned, smiling shyly. Well, _one_ vacation wouldn't hurt…

**#22 - Mother Nature **

He had her back against a portly willow tree, slinking leafy vines veiling them both beneath a crown of deep shadow, and as he straddled her beneath the twinkling dewdrops and plump fluff of grass their sensual embrace never felt more natural. Clark was beginning to get use to their secretive rendezvous together, hiding away from the world within the comforts of the wilderness and Kawatche Caves, and it was almost as though Mother Nature herself willed their love to flourish.

**#23 – Cat **

"That cat just threw a two ton tractor at me!" Clark gaped. In response the cat hissed petulantly, as if justifying its actions in that one threatening snarl. Clark took a good look at the bristling feline and gave it a terrified expression. It was auburn in color, with a blonde streak across its side that resembled the comic emblem of lightning. Chloe picked up the ginger tabby cat and petted it delicately. "I was thinking of calling it Streaky, the Supercat!" Chloe grinned.

**  
#24 - No Time **

_Oh my god. It's the end of the world..._ This occurred to Chloe as Clark made his retreat into the corridor. The revelation made her realize that it might be the last she'd ever see of him. "Clark wait...!" She watched him stop in his tracks, and the sorrow in his eyes as he looked at her for one last time touched her like a physical blow, "I don't know if I'll ever see you again." She lunged towards him and kissed him fiercely. He surprised her by kissing her back. **  
**

**#25 - Trouble Lurking **

When Lana Lang stared at the sight of Clark shyly closing his fingers around Chloe Sullivan's tiny hand, both smiling like they were officially the happiest couple in the world, Lana was certain that this would mean trouble for her.

**#26 – Tears **

After every tear she had shed, every sob that had raked her body, every wrenching crack of her heart that had came out of unrequitedly loving Clark Kent for all those years, Chloe felt absolutely no sympathy in kissing Jimmy Olsen right in front of him.

**#27 – Foreign **

Clark was an alien – an _intergalactic traveler_, as it were. Perhaps that had been the reason that attracted Chloe to him, knowing that he had a certain estranged characteristic about him even before he told her of his origins. And when she kissed him, he tasted pleasantly different, and the fresh eccentricity of his scent delighted her. She loved him, everything that he was, and together they were in a whole other world of their own. **  
**

**#28 – Sorrow **

"Pining over Clark only leads to personal misery. Trust me, I wrote the book. Now you need to move on. He obviously has."

**#29 – Happiness **

Being truly happy, Clark realizes, doesn't entirely mean that everything is perfect – having the perfect life, the perfect girl, the perfect friends are simply unreachable. Being truly happy means that one must look beyond the imperfections. And although Chloe was never perfect, he found that he was happy with her either way.

**#30 - Under the Rain **

"I'm a little cold," Chloe admitted, frowning at the tiny umbrella that barely protected either of them from the heavy downpour. "I can fix that," Clark murmured, and kissed her affectionately. A rush of warmth overwhelmed the both of them, and the umbrella collapsed unwanted upon the sidewalk. **  
**

**#31 – Flowers **

Chloe fingered the bunch of dozen bright red roses in her hands, a blue silken ribbon the only restraint that kept the bouquet from buckling out of its neat cluster. She brought the velvety petals to her nose and immersed herself in the warm aroma, wanting to weep. Paper roses fittingly reminded her that it was Clark Kent that gave them to her. **  
**

**#32 – Night **

It was always in the dark; the night, when they were alone and hidden under shadow, was where he could love her without consequence.

**#33 – Expectations **

Imagine Lex Luthor's surprise when he finds his best friend accompanying Chloe Sullivan to the Christmas party, embracing her in a way that told much more than a mere platonic friendship. He wasn't expecting _that_.

**#34 – Stars **

Chloe had always wondered what Clark saw in stars, what fascinated him so that he would stare into the night sky through his telescope for hours at a time in the comforts of his private loft – until one day he took her hand, guided her to his telescope, and they shared the sight of his shattered home planet together. **  
**

**#35 - Hold My Hand **

Chloe's hand had felt soothingly warm in his own, tenderly enwrapped in his callused fingers, and it occurred to him at that moment how perfectly small her hand was, and how fitting it seemed to feel against his skin. There was a comfort there that overwhelmed them in that one touch, a mutual sense of contentment that was so palpable it was like warmth – it was a secret she wanted to share with him, a promise, as sweet and tender and chaste as when they touched. Clark knew right then that asking her to the spring formal was worth it, if only to hold her hand.

**#36 - Precious Treasure  
**

Chloe was dear to him, that was certain, but at what lengths did his care for her go? What was the value of her heart, that he could break it and never truly pay the consequences? But Chloe was wonderful in that way where she would always find the good in anyone, the reason in their intentions, a trait doubtless given to her for her years as an investigative reporter. And she would always forgive him, patient in every sense of the word. He needed to stop taking her for granted.

**#37 – Eyes **

Chloe was certain that Clark's eyes were not quite the smoky blue, but more hinted near a sea foam green. Either way, they were still gorgeous. **  
**

**#38 – Abandon **

She couldn't admittedly convince herself that Clark had never forsaken her in any way, but her certainty didn't seem fair at all. He was Clark, her closest friend, and a super-powered young man that had developed a penchant for saving her life – this detail in itself was far beyond the concept of a disloyal friend. And yet, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, her convictions would always reroute to the fact that Clark Kent had abandoned her heart. **  
**

**#39 – Dream **

She closed her eyelids, slid into the soothing dark abyss behind them, and the last thing she saw was the haunting visage of his smile and twinkling blue eyes, his tender voice intoning the three little words that had been the lullaby of her dreams for so long. And the best thing of it all?All she had to do was dream.**  
**

**#40 – Choice **

"You know, the choice is yours. You can either sit in your loft and play with your telescope, or move on."

**#41 – Teamwork **

"I'm not exactly all for the idea that I'm just the brute strength of the operation, whereas you are the brains. If this relationship is going to work, I don't want to be _just _the guy who does the heavy lifting. I can be useful in other ways," Clark informed from the bed, propping himself up with one arm. Chloe quirked a single brow heavenward, "which are…?" She folded her arms in front of her, waiting expectantly as her husband meditated on the question. "Well…" Clark began, smiling sheepishly, "I'm good in bed." Chloe snorted. "I believe that is a skill that requires _teamwork_," she retorted, leering suggestively. Clark looked at her in mock disbelief, "May you care to demonstrate?"

**#42 - Standing Still **

It was never quite easy to remain in one place for Chloe Sullivan – she was a jubilant bundle of energy if there ever was one. But when Clark Kent took her by the shoulders and planted a kiss smack-dab onto her lips, she found herself… standing still. Clark had to get her to stop running around one way or another.

**#43 – Dying **

Clark is the only man Chloe has ever known who had been enormously improved by death – mortally dying one minute, resurrected immortally the next. But, all in all, she would rather never have to watch him die again.

**#44 - Two Roads **

It didn't seem that hard of a choice, Lana was certain. The unassuming farm boy was riddled with an expression of anxious perplexity, and there was a shadow of doubt that labored the crease of his brow, but Lana had no idea why. All Clark had to do was chose her over his best friend. What was taking so long? **  
**

**#45 – Illusion **

"It's you," Clark swallowed, overcome with the revelation. "Me," Chloe declared unflinchingly. She no longer feared rejection. A smile crept into his face, and Chloe almost gaped in shock as he cupped his broad palm along her cheek and swept her lips up in an overwhelming kiss. "_You_," Clark agreed, grinning widely. All these years, she was the girl of his dreams masquerading as his best friend. "Thanks for waiting." **  
**

**#46 – Family **

Clark would always look forward to dinnertime, for it was always a time where they could be together. He would always do the grocery shopping, and it helped that he was much faster than the average shopper. Chloe would set the dinner plates and carefully arrange the silverware, taking pride in the fact that she was very serious when doing so. And his mother, in spite of her years away from home as a state senator, was still a professional cook at heart and worked tirelessly in the kitchen. In the end, they would sit together around the table, count their blessings, and eat together – one big happy family.

**#47 – Creation**

Jealously was a creature that lay dormant in the hearts of everyone, and that gave no exception to the ever humble, ever indestructible alien known as Clark Kent. And yet, as he watches Jimmy sensually embrace Chloe Sullivan, he can not help but feel it was her fault the creature was there in the first place.

**#48 – Childhood **

When Clark remembers Chloe Sullivan, he remembers the tiny blonde girl that was fearless and passionate as a middle school student, remembers the curvaceous young woman who was faithful and compassionate throughout high school. And then he remembers how he regrets never telling her how much he loves her. **  
**

**#49 - Stripes**

While stripes did not always look quite flattering on just any woman, Clark thought that the ridiculously colorful blouse accentuated Chloe's sensual curves perfectly. Or perhaps the fact it was on her that deceived Clark into believing her outfit was fashionable. **  
**

**#50 - Breaking the Rules **

Chloe was Clark's best friend, and feeling anything less than platonic for a best friend was like waking up in bed with your own sister half-naked. He was not supposed to feel this way, and he certainly wasn't supposed to be _thinking_ about her in a way far, far away from platonic. It was against the rules.

…

_**To Be Continued **_

…

**Author's Note:** This is a challenge I decided to take, in which I have to make up one paragraph for each theme, but it only has to be about Chlark. I did this to relieve some stress, fiddling with this Chlark theme project. It's fun! Although I can't help but feel entirely tacky for writing this. So… Much… cheesy romance! LMAO! And I'm lazy so I tend to write nonsense when I don't feel like being creative.

Oh Well.

Theme **#1** (Introduction) is inspired by a Chlark fanfiction called Holding Out by the fanfic author **OutlawAK**. That story kicks ass.

Theme** #19** (Gray) is a direct quote from Dana Scully, a fictional character of the Sci-Fi series The X-Files. I thought it complemented nicely with Clark and Chloe's relationship.

Theme **#15** (Silence), **#28 **(Sorrow) and** #40** (Choice) are direct quotes from our favorite Chloe Sullivan of Smallville! I just put that in because I'm lazy and she has, like, the best dialogue.

Tootles,

- Rayz


	2. Secondhalf

**100 Ways to Chlark **

Chapter II – Second Half

**Authors Note: **Here are the last 50 themes, everyone! I hope you're happy! YES! It shall no longer haunt me! I don't usually have to think this hard. It's bad for my health. I'm sorry for the delay, though. My computer was being moved, and overall it's just been a busy few weeks for me.

**Warning: **Outright Chlarkness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville. If I did, I'd probably ruin it anyway.

…

…

**#51 – Sport **

Clark was not treated kindly by his peers once on the field, and by the end of the day it was quite clear that the entire team was out to get him. But every time he glanced at the benches, Chloe was always there whooping in the sidelines, looking absolutely adorable as a Crow's cheerleader. Somehow it encouraged him not think so negatively. It made the sport all the more bearable, at the very least. **  
**

**#52 - Deep in Thought **

Chloe's fingertips brushed over the smooth fleshy stem of a lone yellow daisy, and snapped it out of its roots. Her expression tender and sincere, she began to gingerly pluck its thin bright petals, muttering, "He loves me," _– pluck –_ "…he loves me not," _– pluck, pluck, pluck –_ "…He _loves_ me." **  
**

**#53 - Keeping a Secret **

"Nobody knows it – not even you – but you've got a secret smile, and you use it only for me." 

**#54 – Tower **

They codenamed her Watchtower, because that was what Chloe was. She cared for him more than any friend he'd ever known, would unquestionably risk her life for him at a moments notice. She was his watchtower; she was his pillar of hope and love and comfort, and Clark wouldn't have it any other way.

**#55 – Waiting **

Along the way there were times when all hope seemed lost, and the waiting seemed pointless, painful, blatantly disregarded. Tender moments were stolen, and what should've been love remained excruciatingly platonic. Many times, Chloe considered conceding into believing that loving Clark Kent would forever be unrequited. They were gone quicker than when they first appeared.

**#56 - Danger Ahead **

_Dangerous._ Clark had never imagined Chloe in the same category, in fact the very thought would have never occurred to him. The idea seemed utterly ridiculous. But one day he noticed the sumptuous plump of her lips, and how shapely her legs appeared under her professional dress skirt, and the urge to touch her was close to unbearable. Suddenly, Chloe was the most dangerous woman in the world. 

**#57 – Sacrifice **

Although Chloe would want nothing more than to put herself on the line of Clark's undivided affection, fate would simply not have it, not quite yet, and therefore she was rendered to masquerade as his very best friend for the time being. Oh, the thing's she did for love…

**#58 - Kick in the Head **

Realizing that he was in love with her was like a good kick in the head, and it might have bloody well been so for all the years she'd been waiting for him to admit it. Chloe instead settled with smacking him upside the head with her wrist, regardless of the potential bruise it may leave. "It's about _time_." 

**#59 - No Way Out**

There was no easier way to fall out of love with Clark Kent – it took a few life-risking situations, a few broken hearts, a few heartbreaking farewells tossed around, and even a life. But, in the end, even _that_ didn't seem to make her love him any less.

**#60 – Rejection **

"Don't worry, Clark, it was the end of the world. It's not like I'm expecting us to hook up." **  
**

**#61 - Fairy Tale **

I thought you were my fairy tale, a dream when I'm not sleeping – a wish upon a star that's coming true. But everybody else could tell that I confused my feelings with the truth when there was me and you. Now I know you're not my fairy tale, and dreams were made for sleeping, and wishes on a star just don't come true. 'Cause now even I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth, because I liked the view, when there was me and you… 

**#62 – Magic **

Chloe was never one to believe in magic, in spite of the many strange occurrences that overwhelm Smallville. However, upon being rendered possessed on her eighteenth birthday by an overzealous witch, there really was no choice but to believe. And in the end, when Clark slinked over to her desk and whispered directly into her ear, mentioning how he rather liked the heart-shaped birthmark along her waistline, she decided that she hated magic very much. **   
**

**#63 – Do Not Disturb **

When Lois had decided to visit her dear cousin, she had remembered seeing that very same Do Not Disturb sign on Clark's bedroom door, but it completely baffled her at how it ended up dangling over the doorknob of Chloe's apartment. **  
**

**#64 – Multitasking  
**

When Clark trusted her in sharing his secret, that he was an estranged intergalactic traveler from a planet long since destroyed, Chloe actually contemplated how she'd juggle the job of an intrepid sidekick and an honest friend at the same time. Oh boy.

**#65 – Horror  
**

Clark loved horror movies solely for the fact that it left him excuses to let Chloe cling to him very tightly, hugging herself to him so that he would feel every sumptuous curve of her body against his, snuggled close under the cramp blanket and staring wide-eyed into the living room TV. And yet, somehow he was getting the feeling that he didn't really understand the whole point of _Best_ Friend's Movie Night.

**#66 – Traps **

Chloe stared at Clark, knowing at that very instant, as she found herself haplessly riveted with his dimpled grin, that the Kansas farmboy held a piece of her tucked away with no escape. And he was not going to return her heart until she learned to share.

**#67 – Playing the Melody **

I thought I knew the melody that I heard you singing. And when you smiled, you made me feel like I could sing along. But then you went and changed the words. Now my heart is empty. I'm only left with use-to-be's, and once upon a song. 

**#68 – Hero **

When Chloe realizes that Clark Kent is a young man destined for greatness—more so a young man destined for tragedy—and although she is aware of how uncertain it is to where she will fit in as a part of his inevitable fate, whatever lay ahead Chloe was going to be there to save him.

**#69 – Annoyance**

**  
**Clark never liked sci-fi movies - they were too ridiculous and cheap, and Clark resented the fact that they were often biased on the theories of alien existence. But they were Chloe's favorite, oddly enough because she claimed they reminded her of him. It annoyed Clark to no end when Chloe would gush over how ET was as adorably sweet and compassionate as her Kryptonian boyfriend.

**#70 – Priceless **

Dress: $149.99 – Rented tux: $75.00 – Twelve dozen rose bouquets: $300.99 – Wedding planner: $19.75 per hour. Finally kissing her after the decidedly long walk up the red-carpeted aisle? Priceless. 

**#71 – Obsession **

Chloe remembered the day she had centered her Wall of Weird on the cryptic farm boy, Clark Kent. But even to this day she still wasn't quite sure if it was her love of investigative reporting that had caused her to devote more time to the Wall, or simply the charming Kent boy alone. **  
**

**#72 – Moody **

Chloe had contrived some sort of a plan that would finally help her protect herself from the notorious Kent Charm. She would get Clark to wear a mood ring, so she would be forewarned of whatever ridiculous intentions he'd have with her. Green meant he was insanely troubled, red: madly in love, and when it was clear it simply meant he was perfectly emotionless – which was okay, she guessed.

**#73 – I Can't **

"Chloe, I could never outgrow you. Other than vertically."**  
**

**#74 – Are You Challenging Me?  
**

When Clark bitingly challenged Chloe Sullivan into a snarky argument, he deeply regretted it, and ended up returning home with a severely bruised ego and the image of her triumphant grin lingering wistfully inside his head.

**#75 – Mirror **

Clark doesn't realize how similar he and Chloe are with their inability to be loved. He had developed a desperate, unrequited love for an untouchable girl in high school. She had developed an unfathomable, unrequited love for a small-town super boy. They were both similar in a sense that they were both tragically jaded.

**#76 – Broken Pieces**

He had thought that it wouldn't be too difficult, that helping Chloe cope with the fact that unrequited love interest in him would be the right thing to do as a best friend. But Clark had to realize that, however indestructible he really was, there was just no way of picking up the broken pieces alone. **  
**

**#77 – Test **

Chloe's love for Clark could only go so far, and the farmboy being an oblivious dork to her advances was no help at all. Oftentimes, her devotion to him was devastatingly tested. But Chloe didn't mind, really. It only proved that her love was still there. **  
**

**#78 – Drink **

Clark grimaced into his cup of searing pitch-black coffee; its taste was so tart it was almost painful, and he found himself pondering whatever could have started the unhealthy caffeine addiction. Adjusting his thickly-rimmed glasses, his eyes were fleeting as they shot across the room, secretively observing the lovely blonde reporter that had already finished her second cup of Folgers and was reeling towards her third, typing away upon her laptop with caffeinated vigor. _Oh, that's why_… Clark finished his drink with a smile.**  
**

**#79 – Starvation **

It was a hunger unlike any other, a need that unsettled the pit of his abdomen and induced a wave of apprehension to dangle over his heart, but Clark was determined to fight those urges—those fitful nights where he would feel the craving overwhelm him. If anything, he would starve, as long as it meant that he wouldn't hurt her. But the hunger was deep-set, and his fingers ached for the satisfaction of feeling her bare skin beneath his fingertips. Hormones for a Kryptonian where often catastrophic if taken lightly. **  
**

**#80 – Words **

"I Love you." 

**81. Pen and Paper **

"Superman?" Clark ran his fingertips over the nape of his neck, eyes riveted on the front-page headline of the _Daily Planet_ and its article. "The pet name was Lois's idea. I think it's catchy," Chloe defended happily. "Chloe, do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Clark grimaced, readjusting his thick glasses. Chloe huffed, "I'm not the one wearing my underwear on the outside. How about I write about that?" **  
**

**#82 - Can You Hear Me? **

Three little words. _Three little words_, and the Man of Steel was struck dumb and absolutely speechless. On top of that, he had spilt a perfectly good cup of coffee. Chloe bristled irritably. "Did you _hear_ me? I said I love you, you big lug!" 

**#83 – Heal **

The only way Chloe Sullivan was willing to heal her broken heart was with Clark Kent returning her feelings, and no sentiment of "moving on" and "let's just be friends" would convince her otherwise – whether she liked it or not. She was just hopelessly in love with the brute, and there was no other way to handle it. 

**#84 - Out Cold **

Clark had always thought that he was born indestructible, so naturally it came as a surprise to him when it took all the strength he had to get down on one knee in front of the girl of his dreams, and say, "C-Chloe Sullivan, w-will you… _marry_… me?" He shut his eyes tightly, awaiting inevitable rejection, but when he heard a silvery laugh and Chloe replying, "It took you long enough! Of course I'll marry you!" like he had just asked the simplest question in the world, Clark Kent was out cold in a second. **  
**

**#85 – Freefall **

Chloe feels her hair madly whipping around her face, blonde strays flaunting against the breeze like an aura as she's spiraling down, closer and closer towards Metropolis concrete. The ground comes rushing up to meet her, but before she hits the floor in what she imagines will be a gory heap, she finds herself in the brawny arms of a _super _man. "Don't worry, I've got you," he assures. Chloe looks at him incredulously. "You've got _me_? Who's got _you_?"

**#86 - Seeing Red **

Chloe pretended she did not notice the bright scarlet hue that radiated out of Clark's eyes as he forcibly kissed her, compelled through his sensual hunger, and she'd certainly never admit that she absolutely loved a reckless, sexy Clark Kent under red kryptonite.**   
**

**#87 – Food**

If Chloe Sullivan was ever to consider herself the steady love interest of Clark Kent, she was going to have to learn how to cook, and cook _a lot_, because the young man had a growing appetite. 

**#88 - Pain  
**

When her heart breaks, sadness is an understatement. It was outright _pain_, – a palpable, tangible, _writhing _age-oldpain. When her heart breaks, it is all the pain that came out of loving him indisputably, the pain from having to wait for something that was determined early on as unrequited. She was sitting over a load of prickling tension like an anxious mother hen. It was the pain that made her cry, not the grief. **  
**

**#89 - Through the Fire **

"Over the years that I've had to put up with you, I've been placed into many situations in which I could have – would have - _should _have died. You tell me, Clark, whatever possessed me not to hightail it outta this dangerous lifestyle from the start?" Chloe's eyes bore into him, and there was no way of avoiding the fathomless look in her eyes. He was as helpless as he was indestructible under her imposing gaze. "It's called love," Clark murmured.

**#90 – Triangle **

Chloe Sullivan loved Clark Kent. Clark Kent loved Lana Lang. Lana Lang Loved Lex Luthor. In the end, it was just another bizarre storybook romance. **  
**

**#91 - Drowning **

Was it possible to drown amidst sensual feeling, to be so overwhelmed with sensation it made her suffocate? It was emotion, taking her deeper into the soothingly cool abyss. But, Chloe didn't mind. She supposed that was the experience of falling in love – one devastating rollercoaster ride. And she was willing to go through such turmoil for the love of her life.

**#92 – All That I Have **

He hurts her with every loving glance that is not sent her way, every inclination that reminds her that she is his very best friend and nothing more. These days, her love for him is all that she has so that he remains in her heart. **  
**

**#93 – Give Up **

He carries the fate of the world over his shoulders as the Man of Steel, a symbol, and it is not exactly slung over his back like a rucksack. During the worst of days, he would feel the temptation of his preeminence among mortals and the ominous destiny that his biological father feeds him. And in those worst of days, he's happy that he can turn to her as a condolence if the idea of giving up ever crosses his mind. **  
**

**#94 - Last Hope **

"We didn't ask for a world that needs heroes, but the truth is we do. Now more then ever, Clark." **  
**

**#95 – Advertisement**

Chloe couldn't help but feel completely flustered as a wave of propaganda hit her at the sight of the _Daily Planet's_ front-page headlines: **A Super Love Interest**. The fresh colored print of herself in Superman's embrace was settled smack-dab in the center of the article, him seen carrying her like a bride on her wedding night with his teeth gleaming against his lips in a truly satisfied grin. "Showoff, why oh _why_ did you have to smile at me like that?" **  
**

**#96 - In the Storm **

Chloe stared at the sky. It boomed and crackled against an unrelenting gray blind of clouds and curtain of rainfall. "Are you sure you don't want to blow it away?" Chloe questioned him, concerned, "don't you have chores?" The storm was heavy, and it had cornered them into Clark's private loft. They had been huddled close together on the sofa, Chloe admittedly fearing thunderstorms—but only a little! Mildly surprised, Clark stared down at her as she comfortably clung to his arm and said, "Why would I wanna do that?" **  
**

**#97 - Safety First **

Chloe eyed Clark's attire worriedly. The clingy blue bodysuit and fitted red trunks left little to the imagination, and the velvety red cape looked capable of catching fire or rendered wedged into the engines of a jet airplane. In spite of it all, Clark tried to convince her that her worries were all for naught. He was indestructible, after all, but the conviction did not put her at ease. "Could you _at least _wear a mask?" **  
**

**#98 – Puzzle **

Throughout the years of knowing Clark, Chloe was always fascinated with the fact that he was such a cryptic youth, and could not fathom the calamitous labyrinth that was his destiny. But what had always mystified Chloe most were his indecisive feelings towards her, and she could only hope that he would piece together the puzzle in time and figure out what she really meant to him before it was too late. 

**#99 - Solitude **

Although it had not been entirely cold within the protective confines of Clark's crystalloid haven, they had used the North Pole as an excuse to huddle beneath his voluminous cape and do "activities" that encouraged the act of sharing body warmth. Chloe slumbered upon a silken bed settled within the crystalloid palace, rapturous and bundled up in the warm velvet cape, taking generous whiffs of the warm crisp scent of his skin that still lingered within the fabric. He had been right to call it their Fortress of Solitude. 

**#100 - Relaxation**

When Clark Kent comes home and explains to his wife what sidetracked him from dinner yet again (a robotic war machine that had kryptonite implanted in its core, courtesy of Luthor Industries), Mrs. Sullivan-Kent had always found a few ways to help the Man of Steel relax. And tonight, Clark Kent was going to develop an entirely new appreciation for whipped cream once Chloe was done with him.

…

…

**Author's Note: **The final half of this project is finish! Whew! Theme **#70** (Priceless) was _so_ sappy. A Master Card remake! Lol. But it was the first thing that came to mind, and to be honest I really can't be held accountable for whatever my mind does. I would also like to remind you all that I _did not_ pick these themes myself, they were already picked out for me and I was given the task of writing a Chlark drabble (nothing more than a paragraph) about it out of my head. It's actually quite challenging. So don't blame me if they seem a bit out of it!

Theme **#53 **(Keeping a Secret)is just an anonymous quote, and not an actual one from the series.

Themes **#61** (Fairy Tale) and **#67** (Playing the Melody) are extracts from a song called _When There Was Me and You_, a part of Disney's original movie High School Musical. You _KNOW_ I'm getting desperate when I add Disney musicals.

Theme **#72** (Moody) was inspired by a song. _Mood Rings by Relient K_, which is one of my most favorite bands!

Theme **#73** (I Can't) is a direct quote from Clark Kent.

Theme **#94** (Last Hope) is another quote from Chloe Sullivan.

Tootles,

—_Rayz_


End file.
